KQriosos
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Despues de enterarse que ambos de sus mejores amigos tenían novios, la pareja de castaños se enbarca en una mision de descubrir quienes eran. Ya va último one-shot...
_Servus!_

 _Sakura CardCaptor no me pertenece…. Y todo lo demás… la historia salió de mi cerebrito así que no pueden usarlas… no que puedan o quieran hacerlo pero hay que prevenir._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

\- ¿Quién crees que sean? – pregunto de la nada Sakura, mientras ambos castaños se encontraban sentados frente al televisor en la sala de la casa de Li.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Shaoran, no había alcanzado a oir muy bien por prestarle más atención al programa en la televisión.

\- Las parejas de Tomoyo y Eriol, ¿Quiénes creen que sean? – insistió la oji verde con un bonito ceño fruncido mientras no despegaba los ojos del aparato aunque sin ver nada en realidad.

\- No lo sé… - contesto Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros - ¿No te ha dicho Tomoyo?

\- Nada, no me ha dicho nada – la castaña dejo escapar un largo suspiro - ¿No te parece extraño? Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que nos enteramos que tenían pareja pero nadie sabe quiénes son…

\- En el caso de Eriol, bien pudo habérselo inventado o creado con magia – dijo Shaoran con sorna – Podemos esperar cualquier cosa de él.

\- Pero eres su mejor amigo… deberías de saber quién es… ¿Me lo estás ocultando? – dijo de manera acosadora mirando enojada a su novio quien puso las manos en forma de defensa frente a su pecho y separándose mientras negaba con la cabeza efusivamente.

\- No sé nada, Eriol no me ha dicho nada, además tu eres la autonombrada mejor amiga de Tomoyo y ella tampoco te ha dicho quién es… - dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina – Me parece extraño, pero es su vida personal y por más que me gustaría tomar ventaja de esto para encontrar como cobrarme todas las que me ha hecho, deberíamos de dejarlos en paz.

\- ¡No es justo! – Sakura pataleo removiéndose en el sofá – Ellos saben todo de nosotros…

\- Bueno si tanto quieres saber… ve y pregúntales – razono Li tomando un sorbo de agua.

\- ¡No puedo ir a preguntarles! – Refuto exasperada – Debe de haber una razón por la que no quieren que nos enteremos, así que es obvio que no contestarían o incluso podrían mentirnos.

\- Entonces muere de curiosidad… - dijo cansado Shaoran sentándose en el piso usando el sofá como respaldo.

\- Voy a averiguar quiénes son… - murmuro Sakura con determinación a lo que Shaoran solo pudo suspirar cansado sobándose el cuello – Y tú me vas a ayudar…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto desconcertado mirándola

\- Porque sí… - contesto encogiéndose de hombros – Que no admitas en voz alta que tienes curiosidad no te salva del pecado… Y si lo averiguo sola no te diré nada….

 _ **Paso No. 1. Conoce su rutina, conviértete en su sombra.**_

\- Está haciendo un frío de los mil demonios – se quejó el chino mientras abrochaba el resto de su chaqueta – Llevamos siguiéndolos durante 3 días, no hay nada inusual.

Ambos estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto enfrente de una tienda de música en la que Daidouji y Hiraguizawa habían entrado 2 horas atrás.

Llevaban 3 días tras sus huellas, pero no había nada nuevo en la vida de los susodichos, después de la escuela tenían practica de coro y como eran los últimos en quedarse, Hiraguizawa acompañaba a Tomoyo a su casa en las tardes. Solamente hoy cambiaron su rutina donde en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la Mansión Daidouji pasaron por el centro comercial.

\- Guarda silencio – le reprendió su novia – No puedo escuchar que dicen…

\- ¡No vas a escuchar nada! – Dijo exasperado lanzando un gran grito – Estamos afuera de la tienda, y al menos que tengas oído biónico o uses una de tus cartas no escucharás nada.

Sakura entendió y lo tomo de la manga para hacerlo entrar a la tienda a una velocidad de rápidos y furiosos en la que casi a tropellan a una pobre anciana y su perrito chihuahueño. Una vez dentro de la tienda se escondieron detrás de un estante mientras cubrían sus caras con unas revistas de los años 70.

\- ¿Crees que a mi madre le guste el disco? – Escucharon la melodiosa voz de la heredera Daidouji – Tal vez debería de hacer una mezcla de sus canciones favoritas.

\- El disco es perfecto, después de todo tomo un tiempo para que llegará – contesto Eriol, la castaña trataba de mirarlos pero eran cubiertos por una gran librería - ¿Quién iba a pensar que tu madre sería fan de Timbiriche?... – los escucharon reír.

\- Es una época que no le gusta recordar… ¡Oh Sakura! – la castaña se recrimino mentalmente por dejarse ver - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto dulcemente.

Sakura los miró a ambos mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro, busco apoyo en el rostro de su novio pero este estaba en la misma o peor situación.

\- ¿He? Hola… Nosotros… vinimos a comprar… ¡este disco! – dijo tomando el primero que encontró para enseñárselo.

\- ¿Justin Bieber? – pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa y ambas cejas levantadas.

\- ¡Sí!... Shaoran es un fan – dijo mientras empujaba el disco hacia su novio que estaba listo para negar todo pero la mirada de Sakura se lo prohibió.

\- ¿En serio?... – pregunto lentamente Tomoyo mirándolos con diversión.

\- ¡oh sí! Gran fan, todo un beliber – dijo Shaoran tratando de que no le ganarán las arcadas y su voz no lo traicionara - ¡ah lady, lady, lady! ¡ah, ah! – trato de entonar lo que se acordaba de la única canción que conocía del artista al ver que sus amigos no le creían y recibir un codazo en su costilla por parte de la castaña.

\- Pues felicidades, ese disco trae un poster de regalo… seguro podrás ponerlo en tu pared – dijo riendo Eriol haciendo reír a la amatista.

 _ **Paso No. 2. Busca evidencias… hasta en la basura.**_

\- _Queen and Ice princess_ han salido del castillo, repito, han salido del castillo – dijo Shaoran por la radio que tenía en sus manos. Estaba escondido detrás de un bote de basura con ropa camuflajada mientras miraba el auto que transportaba a la Señora Daidouji y su hija.

\- Muy bien, entrando al castillo – contesto Sakura haciendo gala de sus dones como porrista y un poco de magia para entrar por la puerta principal sin que nadie se diera – Estoy dentro del castillo, operación en marcha – la castaña uso la carta de vuelo para que la dejara en la terraza de la heredera Daidouji – Dentro del cuarto… inicia procedimiento.

Después de hacer una búsqueda minuciosa alrededor de las pertenecías de Tomoyo se sentó en la gran cama lanzando un suspiro.

\- No puede ser que no haya nada… - murmuro cansada.

\- Tal vez en su computadora… - escucho la voz de Shaoran y un sonido de fondo, seguro estaba jugando Metal Slug otra vez.

\- Muy bien, primero las fotos… ¡Oh Rayos!..

\- ¿Qué hay? – Pregunto frenéticamente Shaoran - ¿Sakura?

\- Se me olvidaba la sesión de fotos con traje de baño que me hizo el año pasado… - murmuro Sakura golpeando su cabeza contra la mesita - ¿Por qué solo tiene fotos de mí?... – dijo en voz baja mientras recorría los álbumes de fotos, había otros de sus modelos, diseños y sus amigos pero ningún chico parecía ser especial.

\- Revisa sus emails… ¡Oh me dieron! ¡Maldita sea!

\- Deja de gritarme en el oído… - murmuro Sakura con hastío – Ese juego va a matarte las neuronas…

\- Pues tu obsesión con buscar a las parejas de Eriol y Tomoyo terminarán con las tuyas – mascullo Shaoran enojado.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que debería de dejar de jugar tanto… - mascullo de nuevo - ¿Qué hay en sus emails? ¿Algún chico?

\- No, son puros mensajes de amigas, tuyos, míos y de Eriol que no dicen nada fuera de lo normal…

\- ¿No has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez estemos buscando a alguien que no existe? – pregunto Shaoran dejando el juego aún lado mientras se recargaba en la pared.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – contesto con otra pregunta Sakura con curiosidad.

\- Tal vez no existe ningún novio, ¿Qué tal si es una novia?... – pregunto cautelosamente quitándose el aparato de la oreja al momento que escuchaba el grito de Sakura.

\- ¿No es cierto?... No puede ser cierto… ¿Verdad? – dijo Sakura hiperventilando con los ojos como platos – Lo sabría, yo lo sabría.

\- ¿Así como sabías que tenía pareja?... No lo creo amor… - rio Shaoran tomando un gran respiro continuo – Solo piénsalo, desde que éramos pequeños siempre te seguía a todos lados, incluso ahora te toma fotos a cada rato… y nunca la hemos visto ser cariñosa con algún chico.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Estaba enamorada de mí?...

\- Sí, tal vez la chica con la que sale ahora es solo para olvidarte – continuo Shaoran con voz seria – Y por eso no quiere que lo sepas… Tal vez hasta es una copia exacta de ti…

\- ¡Pobre Tomoyo!...

\- ¿Yo? – Contesto la heredera Daidouji - ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Ah! – Sakura tiro la laptop lo más lejos de si mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Ya llegaron al castillo! – grito Shaoran - ¡Ahí te las arreglas sola!...

\- Novio bueno para nada que tengo – murmuro Sakura mientras miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa a su amiga – Es que… por error borre todas las fotos de traje de baño de la sesión pasada…

\- ¡Oh no te preocupes! – Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente – Podemos tomar más justo hoy – y como por arte de magia saco una cámara de su espalda, Tomoyo no quiso mencionar que ya tenía un respaldo de dichas fotos.

\- ¿Oye Tomoyo?... – dijo Sakura después de haber posado con 47 trajes para su amiga – Tu sabes que yo te quiero ¿Verdad?...

\- Claro Sakura…

\- Como amigas, hermanas de diferentes madres y padres…

\- Sí, somos casi primas o primas…

\- Y yo te acepto tal y como eres…. No me importa si a ti te gusta más la tortilla que el bolillo.

\- Aja…. – contesto lentamente Tomoyo levantando una ceja sin saber hacia dónde iba esta conversación.

\- ¿Entonces estamos bien?...

\- ¿Estábamos mal?...

 _ **Paso No. 3. Interroga a sus allegados, entre más, mejor información.**_

\- ¿Qué hizo Eriol la noche del 16 de abril del presente año? – dijo Shaoran como si fuera un capitulo estreno de CS.

\- Luces tan adorable con esos lentes – Nakuru le pincho ambas mejillas fuertemente.

\- ¿Ha estado saliendo con alguna persona, animal, cosa, vida extraterrestre, monstro marítimo o mito griego en algún plan romántico? – lo dijo tan rápido y de una forma tan seria que la guardiana tuvo que parpadear varias veces, Sakura lo miro con reproche – Se puede esperar cualquier cosa…

\- Nop, nada de lo que mencionaste… - dijo negando como niña pequeña.

\- Escucha Akizuki, entiendo la lealtad que le tienes a tu amo, pero si no me dices algo que pueda utilizar… - hizo una pausa dramática mientras se recargaba en la silla – Las cosas se pueden poner muy feas…

\- No Li, tu escúchame a mí – dijo la guardiana colando los codos sobre la mesilla – Hoy por la mañana fui traída bajo mentiras de que Touya quería salir conmigo e invitarme un café, me arrastraron hasta aquí y no has dejado de hacer preguntas sobre mi Amo – dijo en un tono de voz muy calmado y calculado – No he recibido mi dosis de cafeína hoy, y ahí sí se pueden poner las cosas muy, pero muy feas…

\- No voy a caer bajo tus amenazas… - contraataco Shaoran con voz fuerte y cortante

\- Le diré a mi Amo que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre él…

\- No me importa…

\- También le diré a Touya sobre lo _íntima_ que se ha vuelto tu relación con Sakura.

\- ¡Una taza de café con mucha cafeína por favor! – grito Shaoran levantando la mano.

\- Y un pastelito…

\- ¡Y un pastelito, rápido!..

 _ **Paso No. 4. Si todo lo demás no funciona, repite… debe de funcionar en algún momento.**_

\- Día 23… aún no encontramos nada… es como si las personas que buscamos no existieran – decía Sakura en una grabadora – Los suministros se han ido acabando – dijo mirando el paquete de pastelitos y papas que estaban vacías en el piso – Los objetivos siguen practicando, no hay movimiento inusual, no sé cuánto tiempo podamos seguir así… díganle a mi papa que lo amo y a Touya que le toca hacer la cena… - sorbió un poco de jugo antes de mirar a su novio que temblaba levemente - ¿Tienes frío?..

\- No, estoy en modo vibrador… - dijo sarcásticamente poniéndose de pie - ¡Estoy harto!...

\- ¡No Shaoran, espera! – grito Sakura tomándolo de la manga pero sin poder detener su paso, cuando ambos castaños entraron al salón del música sus amigos, Tomoyo quien estaba sentada arriba del piano y Eriol que tocaba levemente los voltearon a ver con una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro.

\- ¿Me podrían decir el nombre y el apellido de sus respectivas parejas para así poder terminar con este suplicio? – dijo Shaoran haciendo grandes ademanes con las manos.

\- Eriol Hiraguizawa – contesto Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji – dijo esta vez Eriol riendo divertido.

\- ¿Ves? – Dijo Shaoran aún sin comprender mientras miraba la cara estupefacta de su novia – Era tan obvio que Tomoyo salía con Eriol, y Eriol con Tomoyo… - pestañeó varias veces – Espera ¿Qué?...

\- ¿Es una broma? – pregunto Sakura mirando a sus amigos.

Eriol se puso de pie y tomo el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... – Shaoran ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

\- Sí hubiesen preguntado antes les habríamos dicho…

\- Te lo dije – apunto Li a su novia – Pero… ¿Por qué Tomoyo, por qué él?... Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que ese escuálido, bueno para nada, cuatro ojos, sonrisa macabra… ¿Por qué Dios? Tú los haces y ellos se juntan.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: La última entrega de mi mini series de oneshots… espero lo disfruten, no creo que haya más en este universo ya que no se me ha ocurrido ningún otro, pero todo puede suceder. No ha sido mi mejor trabajo, pero lo intente… tuve solo una hora para escribirlo._

 _Tal vez eres primerizo en mis historias y no le encuentras mucho sentido a este, sería porque es una continuación de 3 oneshots que en listare;_

 _1\. The red's evil chair._

 _2\. Un novio para Tomoyo Daidouji._

 _3\. Furtivos._

 _Necesitan leer esos para entender un poquito más, todos están en el mismo universo._

 _Muchas gracias a Malu quien me dijo el nombre del Fanfic, ya lo leí y esta genial. Por fin puedo dormir agusto._

 _Blouson out._

 _(Dejen Review!)_


End file.
